


Cold Estates

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bulma isn't an angel in this fic, Capitalism, Gang Violence, Human AU, Mafia AU, Multi, Violence, also Guldo is an adult dont worry, his teeny tininess will b explained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Company relations was an important thing to Bulma, especially when in regards with the most prominent man in the real-estate business: Frieza Cold of Cold Estates. So like hell was she going to let some pointy haired stranger with no manners get in the way of her getting to the meeting!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I don't write Bulma as greatly as others, I don't write her often. 
> 
> Also, she's not an angel who can do no wrong here either. Cause Billionaires running huge companies are Kinda uhhh assholes lol.

The train was quiet, save for the low rumbling of it moving over the tracks. Most passengers were sleeping from what she could see, and those that weren’t were staying quiet. Bulma herself wasn’t tired, having just had quite a bit of coffee before boarding. The wind howled against the window, snow blowing with it. She let out a small hum, leaning back against her seat as she looked back down at the book in her hands.    
  
A sweet romance novel was what she read, and she sighed wistfully as he only wished she herself could find her prince charming. And not some grumbling dick-head like the pointy haired man beside her. She glanced over for but a moment, upon hearing him make some quiet remark. If she weren’t a refined business woman, she would have flipped him off. She focused back on her book, brushing a few strands of blue hair out from her face, the heels of her stilettos clacking on the trains metal floor.    
  
“I heard that, you know,” She said, focus still on her book. She almost laughed when the man beside her swore softly, closing her book to look over at him. The man wore a deep scowl as he glanced away, thick black brows furrowing over his eyes. There were quite a few noticeable things about him from just a quick glance. Big ears, big forehead, and a laughable widowspeak of a hairline.  _ “Looks like a troll doll…”  _ She thought to herself.    
  
“Tch… Whatever,” The man grumbled, his voice raspy and deep.    
  
She opened her mouth to reply, but found herself interrupted by the unholy shirek of the train stopping. She grimaced at the sound, grabbing her bag as it tried to topple off her seat. The doors slid open, letting in a gust of bone chilling air into the train car. She shivered, gripping the sides of her coat and pulling it closer.   
  
“Goddamnit…” The man beside her mumbled. She rose a brow, before she looked up to see a massive lumbering man clamber up the stairs outside the train. The man was HUGE! The sound of his footsteps was most easily compared to that of a elephants. Even through a rather ugly sweater (which caused her to question how he wasn’t frozen to death), she could see the bulging muscle this giant had. Nervousness welled into her throat when the giant seemed to call someone else to get in, and she almost expected for him to pull in another equally threatening figure. But who followed seemed to shock her even more.    
  
“So tiny…” She thought to herself. The giant actually lifted possibly the tiniest little thing into the door. Whoever it was, she assumed it was a child. They were absolutely bundled in winter-wear, and a coat that was so obviously too big. The man beside her seemed to grow even more restless when the smaller figure was pulled in, swearing and seeming to almost hide behind her.    
  
“What’s your problem?” She found herself blurting, looking back. The man shot her the dirtiest glare she’d ever gotten in her life, and scowled.    
  
“None of your business!” The man spat, standing up and practically shoving past her, hurrying to some other distant seat. Bulma rolled her eyes, looking back at the pair. The giant took up almost two seats, running a huge palm through a bright orange fluff ball atop his head she could only assume was a poor attempt at a faux hawk. The little bundle of coats seemed to shed their “shell” once the doors were closed. And even still, she couldn’t tell if it was a girl or boy. The long shaggy green hair and circular glasses that took up half their face didn’t help, nor the baggy clothes. 

She glanced away before her staring was too obvious. She opened up her book, bringing it closer to her face. Being nosey seemed like a bad idea, but the curiosity about what made the troll doll looking grump so distressed over the two interested her. 

  
 The train started up again, and she bit the inside of her cheek when the much smaller stumbled a bit, not having sat down yet it seemed. She almost laughed, but felt a little guilty for finding it funny.   
  
“Hah, you good Guldo?” The giant had asked, chuckling as he’d reached out and steadied the other. Bulma bit harder at her cheek, almost breaking out into laughter at the giant’s voice.   
__  
_“He sounds so slow! Oh god… I can’t laugh, that’s so mean! Stupid Bulma,”_ She thought to herself internally cursing her ruder sense of humor. Her eyes widened when the other spoke though, not expecting the snobby insult to come out of the tiny one’s mouth.   
  
“Oh shut up, dumbass… I’m fine!” They’d hissed. Bulma had heard a trace of a lisp, and even despite the childlike pitch in the other’s voice, she placed it as being one of a boys voice.   
  
__“So the kid’s name is Guldo… That’s weird as hell name…” She shook her head. She really shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, this wasn’t her concern at all… She shut her book, stuffing it back in her bag as she leaned back in her seat, head resting back against the cushions.   
  
She closed her eyes, letting her mind go toward what was her concern, the meeting she was on the train to get to! She grew almost giddy about it! The Cold Estates company was the most prominent real estate companies in the country, even other countries as well! If she played her cards right, Capsule Corp was going to prosper more than it already was!   
  
She needed to think of her approach… Thankfully, several hours on the train and a weekend in her hotel room was plenty time to think… It wasn’t like anything could go wrong, could it? 


	2. 2

Two hours passed of the train ride, and the car had begun to grow rather empty. Bulma grew so dreadfully bored once she’d finished her book. Perhaps she should have brought another source of entertainment, because watching that troll-doll looking man glare at the odd pair had grown far less entertaining by the minute. She could just feel the resentment in the train car, and it had only grown worse when the four of them had been the last in the train. She could tell whatever argument was bound to happen was only being held off due to her presence.   
  
_“God this is weird, should I say something?”_ She thought. She glanced over to the odd pair, and noted that somehow they seemed much more inviting than the sulking receding hairline at the other side of the train.   
  
“Pretty shit weather, huh?” She asked, looking out the window into the pitch black hellfest of a blizzard going on outside for emphasis. The giant of a man looked up at her, grinning as he did.   
  
“Yeah, definitely.” He agreed, leaning back in his seat.   
  


* * *

  
Vegeta watched with a growing scowl as the three across the train made stupidly casual conversation. That woman had absolutely no idea who she was talking to, or even who he was. But everyone there knew who she was.   
  
Because they were there to make sure she got to Frieza’s meeting safely. Well… He was at least. He wished he could say Recoome and Guldo being there was by some crazy coincidence, but things never really went his way anymore…    
  
He crossed his arms, watching them carefully.

 

“Guldos playing that cute act of his, the bastard…” He muttered, the soles of his boots squeaking rather annoyingly across the ground as he leaned back in his seat, legs splayed in a fashion that would anger the authors of those stupid buzzfeed articles.    
  
While the two being there was good for Frieza’s wants, Vegeta couldn’t help but be angry over his job being practically stolen from him. The woman was important to keep safe, as the power sources Capsule Corp was best known for creating were infinitely useful to Frieza, for company needs and… What they kept so cleverly hidden from the rest of the world.    
  
He didn’t know much about Bulma herself, other than the basic information he was given, but from what he was seeing on the train ride alone she seemed… annoying, and far too trusting of them all. 

“You’re going to Frost City too?” Bulma’s voice had rung through the train car, causing Vegeta’s brow to twitch in irritation. The man grumbled, watching Guldo pull that stupid smile he always would, the one where he’d use his chubby-cheeked baby-face of his. And Recoome gave that stupid laugh and dumb story about how they were coming back from visiting family.    
  
That was his problem with those damned Ginyus, they were too good at making people trust them. And normal people couldn’t see past it… Especially not when Guldo would use his lack of height and cute demeanor. But after several stab wounds, Vegeta knew those cutes were a pile of horse shit. 

* * *

  
  
Bulma just couldn’t handle how cute this Guldo was! He looked and seemed like such a little sweetheart. The way he seemed to cling to the Giant’s-whose name she found out to be Recoome- leg had her heart melting. She’d just assumed by now the little bit of anger he showed before was just frustration from the cold.    
  
It grew easy to ignore the troll-dolls angry staring after a while, and she decided to mind her business on that front, even despite her curiosity. After about half an hour of rather meaningless conversation, the speakers inside the train chimed to tell them the next stop was coming up, their stop. Bulma was glad, as the coffee was beginning  to wear off and she was tired… She just hoped her hotel room was as comfy as advertised. 

  
As the train slowed down, she gathered her bags. She yawned, readjusting her coat and such to prepare herself for the merciless cold outside the train.    
  
She waved to the two as she exited the train, a smile on her face as she stepped down the stairs, starting toward her hotel room. 


	3. 3

The streetlamp hummed as it’s dull light cascaded over the snowy sidewalk, snowflakes reflecting what little light they crossed. The blizzard had finally calmed, but things were anything but calm for Vegeta. He was so angry, enraged almost.    
  
“For fucks sake Guldo, why are you here?” He finally demanded, glaring down the dwarf of a man before him. He was certain he’d have seen Guldo roll his eyes, if not for the glasses that practically shielded them from view.    
  
“I work here,” Guldo had stated bluntly, shoulders raising in a shrug. Vegeta gritted his teeth, his brow twitching with pure annoyance.    
  
“I mean on the fucking train, fucking with my job!” He spat, fists balling. He stepped closer, leaning toward Guldo’s face. There was no flinch, no fearful step back… Just a simple huff of annoyance. Which only pissed Vegeta off even more.    
  
“The least you could do is thank me.”   
  
“Thank you!? For what? Entertaining some random rich woman?” Vegeta’s anger merely doubled, lips curling into that of a snarl.    
  
“A rich woman who happens to run one of the most important companies to Frieza. Who’s about to have a huge target on her head! Her trusting at least one of us would be good!”    
  
“Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“Don’t pretend you don’t know, Vegeta. You put literally no effort into seeming like anything but some arrogant back on the train.”   
  
“That’s really fucking rich, coming from you!” Vegeta snarled, grabbing Guldo by the front of his shirt. The urge to just strangle the other was entirely too strong. “Need me to remind you of what happened on the last job?”   
  
“At least I can pretend to be likable, dipshit.” Guldo reeled back, smacking Vegeta’s hand away with more force than one would expect of someone so little. Vegeta merely scoffed, stepping back.    
  
“Yeah, but what happens when the cute shit stops working, huh? You can only reel in wannabe mothers and pedophiles for so long.”    
  
“I’m sure you know damn well what else I can do, asshole.” Guldo replied, voice breaking just enough for Vegeta to know he’d pinched a nerve. This was far too easy, and Vegeta knew just what to say to get to him.    
  


“Oh really? Besides getting into old mens vans and stabbing them in the back when they aren’t looking?” The spikey haired man laughed. He looked back to see Guldo reaching into his pocket. Expecting to see him pull out a knife, he stepped back a bit. He almost sighed in relief when it was just a pack of cigarettes. 

  
“Recoome, give me a light. Jeice still has mine,” Guldo grumbled, looking at the ginger haired behemoth a few steps away. Recoome stepped over, pulling a lighter out from his pants pocket. The spark lit up Guldo’s face, fire reflecting off his glasses.    
  
Vegeta could feel eyes glaring into him, glaring into his soul almost. Maybe what he said was beyond fucked up, but it’s not like he felt bad. He and Guldo despised each-other, that was obvious. And for good reason too.    
  
“You know…” Guldo took a drag of the cigarette in his lips, blowing up into the air. The smell of the smoke made Vegeta wish he hadn’t finished his last one before getting on the train. “-You’re really lucky Frieza won’t let me kill you.”    
  
“Probably.” Vegeta merely shrugged, looking back at the other. Guldo pulled something from his pocket, before holding an envelope out to Vegeta.    
  
“Oh yeah. Was supposed to give you this too. Open it at home, burn it after you read it.”    
  
Vegeta grumbled, snatching the letter as he walked past.    
  
“Yeah, Yeah… Whatever, four eyes,” 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a while since the last update. between work and being sick I haven't had much fun writing, but this fic is fun so heres an update lol

Bulma practically ran through the hotel doors, cheeks red and stinging from the cold. She expected a city named after frost would be cold, but not cold enough that it felt like her fingers were about to fall off! She really regretted not bringing gloves, as this was FREEZING. 

The heating hitting her cold body felt like being hit with a truck, her fingers aching. She waddled over to the desk, her toes tingling with each step, her heels feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She couldn’t wait to get in bed and let Yamcha know she got there safe. 

The desk attendant smiled once she approached, voice cheerful as he greeted her. Bulma looked at his nametag, reading “Appule.” Silently, she wondered why everyone here so far had such weird names. 

“Hey, I need a room. A nice warm one, please,” She said, jaw aching with each word from the cold. She caught that she sounded rude, but the desk worker didn’t seem to care that much. He just typed something in, telling her the price. She fished her purse for her wallet, fingers burning like hell. She clumsily pulled out a couple hundreds, dropping them on the counter. It was probably more than the room cost, but she didn’t care. 

“Three nights, that’s how long.” She said as the employee had opened his mouth, her hand out for the key. 

“Alrighty, you’ll be in room 402,” The employee said, dropping the key into her hand. As soon as she had the key, she took off right for the elevator, yelling to keep the change as she stepped right in. 

The door slowly shut, and she felt the employee’s eyes on her as he’d picked up a phone. She shook her head, putting it off as just her imagination. Surely, it was just a coincidence he had a call to make.

The key jingled in her hand as she lifted it up to look at it, the attached tag was made of a soft fabric, the number embroidered in cursive. Underneath was the floor in even smaller embroidery, and she couldn’t help but find the care into it cute. The hotel was incredibly fancy, even the elevator looked like a mansion with its décor. She pushed the floor number, holding the shiny golden hand rail as she felt the elevator move. 

She peeled off her coat, tying the arms around her waist once she started to feel hot. At least she wasn’t freezing anymore. She looked down at her bare legs, sighing as she began to wish she’d opted for her pants suit instead of that stupid dress. Maybe she’d go to the boutique she saw on her way to the hotel, all the high end fancy clothes she saw in the window now in her mind. She’d need some more clothes other than the dresses she packed anyway, especially in this cold. 

The elevator slowed to a stop, door sliding open. She squeaked as an absolute giant of a man stepped in, taking up almost all of the elevator. He had to be near that Recoome guy’s height, though he was a whole lot fatter. He definitely had a gut, but the bulging muscle in his huge arms made her nervous. She grabbed her bags, squeezing herself out of the elevator. 

“Oh! This is my floor, excuse me!” She lied, voice cracking. She was still a whole two floors off, but being stuck alone in an elevator with a guy who looked like he could pop her skull in one hand didn’t feel very appealing to her. The guy just shrugged as the doors shut, and once they were Bulma let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.  
“What is up with how many big ass people are in this city? Christ…” She sighed, walking over toward the stairs. Maybe the guy was harmless, but as a woman it was already scary enough to be in this huge city all by herself. Maybe she should have accepted Yamcha’s offer to come with her and keep her safe, but she didn’t want any potential bachelors to think they were dating or anything. 

She huffed as she lugged her stuff up the stairs, once again hating those damn heels. She regretted not changing into her sneakers back on the train. She was regretting a lot of clothing choices that day it seemed. Her suitcase clunked against each step, her shoulder sore from carrying it. She got to the landing, huffing as she just kicked her heels off. Politeness be damned! Her ankles were hurting. 

She grabbed them, walking through the door and straight over to her room.


	5. 5

The door squeaked as he pushed it open, the bell ringing. Vegeta let out a grumble as he rubbed his feet on the welcome mat, kicking the snow from his boots. He pulled off his hood, stepping onto the dirty tile floor. 

“Oh Vegeta, welcome back… How was the train ride?” A voice rang, making Vegeta’s brow twitch in annoyance. He simply huffed in response, grabbing a bag of beef jerky off one of the racks. He walked up to the counter, dropping it on.

“Cram it fish-face, and give me a pack of camels.” Vegeta growled, fishing through his pocket for his wallet. He glared at the smug face of the cashier; a face that definitely matched his insult. The cashier simply laughed, turning to open the clear cabinet of cigarettes.

“Heh, so shitty huh? Heard ya got stuck with Guldo. Sucks man,” The cashier said, handing Vegeta the pack. Vegeta took it, dropping the cash on the counter. 

“The little shit threatened to kill me again, had Recoome with him so I couldn’t take him up on it.” Vegeta scoffed, grabbing the bag of jerky.   
“What? Want him to stab you again?”

“Hah, yeah. Then that smiley faced shaped bunch of scars he left on my back would be finished.”

“I always thought it looked more like a winky face,”  
The cashier counted through the cash, setting it in the register. 

“I’m surprised Frieza sent Guldo of all people though. Especially after what happened on his last job.”

“Probably to fuck with me.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, opening the pack of cigarettes. “He was putting on that dumb cute act though, the woman seemed dumb enough to fall for it.”

“Go upstairs if you plan on smoking.”

“Tch,” Vegeta closed the pack, walking around the counter. He opened the door behind it, placing a foot up on the first stair. “Whatever Cui, I was planning to go to bed anyway. Don’t bother me.”

Cui smirked. “Or what?”

“I’ll tell Zarbon you were kissing up on Appule again.” Vegeta threatened, grinning wide as he ascended up the stairs. The door shut behind him, and he heard Cui’s muffled swearing. Laughing, he went up the creaky stairs, entering the crummy little apartment he was stuck living in. It smelled like dust and damp mildew, with the slightest hint of cat piss. He has still yet to see any cat there though. 

He’d used to live somewhere much nicer, One of Frieza’s privately owned buildings, with his father and everyone else in their little group, nicknamed the “Saiyans”. Until a supposed gas leak ended in the building becoming nothing but charred rubble. He cursed his father for being too stupid to get out.

He peeled off his coat, tossing it onto the dirty couch. He fished through his pant pocket for that envelope Guldo had handed him, cursing as he pulled it out crumbled. Of course it was crumbled, he just crammed it into his pocket! He sat down on the couch, carefully uncrumbling it. 

“What the hell could this be about?” He mumbled, tearing open the letter. He clicked the desk light next to him on, pulling the letter out from the envelope. 

“Sugar… Two grams…. Flour….” He muttered as he read, eyes rolling. “It’s in code too? Fucks sake… Just how secret does it need to be?”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa dialogue in this one, also Tiencha is canon in this au bc I Can.

 The room looked almost like a damn palace! It’s what she expected, from a hotel owned and run by the CEO of cold estates himself. The room had an attached kitchen even! Bulma dropped her bags, immediately flopping onto the king sized bed. She sank into the memory foam of the mattress, groaning as she was finally off her sore feet and in the comfortable warmth of her hotel room.

 She was ready to just fall asleep right there, but she had promised to call Yamcha once she got into her hotel room. She groaned, getting up to fish through her purse for her phone. She sat on the bed as she pulled it out, clicking it on. Scrolling through her contacts, she hit his name.

 The phone rang once, before she heard Yamcha immediately speak.

 “Bulma! Finally, you get there safe? You alright? You-“

 “Yamcha! Oh my god, Calm it.” Bulma interrupted, rolling her eyes. He was definitely waiting by the phone for her to call. “I got to the hotel safe, don’t worry.”

 “O-oh yeah, hehe, sorry.” Yamcha’s voice nervously laughed, and Bulma could just tell he was blushing at the other side of the phone.

 “You’re a doofus,”  
  
 “Am not! Anyway, how was the train ride?”  
  
 “Boring as hell, plus I got stuck sitting next to some weird jerk for half of it.”  
  
 “The jerk try anything?”  
  
 “Nah, he mostly just glared. Then some dumb musclehead and some adorable little kid got on, and the jerk went all the way to the other side.”

“Pfft. Maybe he hated kids?” Yamcha joked.

 Bulma laughed, “He looked like he hated _everything,_ ”

 “Well I’m glad ya got away from that jerk. If I’d come with you I could’ve beaten him up for you.”  
  
 “Uhuh suuure. Besides, you know why I had you stay home! You and Tien have a date this weekend, and it took me a lot of effort to get you two into that fancy restaurant!” Bulma huffed through the phone, leaning back against her pillows.   
  
 “Yeah yeah, you know Tien isn’t big on that kinda stuff. I Bet you just didn’t want people thinking we’re dating huh?”  
  
 “No-!”  
  
 “Yes huh! We both know that pretty-boy model you like so much is in Cold city right now. That Zar-boner guy,”

 “Oh be quiet! And it’s ZarBON, you doofus. I probably won’t even meet him while I’m out here.” Bulma blushed, huffing into the phone. She heard Yamcha laugh, and wished she were there in person so she could smack him for teasing her.

 “Who knows, maybe he’ll see you and fall in love with your bank account.”

 “Yamcha I’m going to kick you in the knee when I get back. Besides, he’s probably gay or something, no straight guy has pretty hair like that.”  
  
 “Ohh long hair makes someone gay, so judgmental Bulma,” Yamcha teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

  
 “It was true with you, dummy.”

 “Heyy! I dated you didn’t I?”

 “Yeah and you totally cried when we tried to have sex.” Bulma snorted.

 “Touche,”

 “Anyway, I gotta go to bed, I got a lot to get ready tomorrow before the meeting Sunday. Give Puar some pets for me,”

 “Alright sleep well Bulma, I’ll pet Puar plenty,”  
  
 “Night.”

 “Night.”  


 


End file.
